Bajoran (Species)
The''' Bajorans''' are a species from the planet Bajor. The planet is located in the outer system in the Bajoran sector. Bajor is the largest planet in its system and closest to a wormhole connecting the Alpha Quadrant to the Gamma Quadrant. Bajor first vied for Federation membership in 2373, however this was delayed due to Benjamin Sisko's visions of the impending Dominion invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. Later that year, Bajor signed a nonaggression pact with the Dominion prior to inception of the Dominion War following an endorsement by the Emissary of the Prophets. After the defeat of the Dominion in 2375, Bajor was once again in the process of gaining membership into the Federation and was finally accepted in 2379. *List of Bajorans. Physical Appearance Bajorans resembled Humans in appearance, and were distinguished by a series of four to seven horizontal creases across their noses. Bajorans also featured two light and dark skinned racial variants, although the dark skinned Bajorans appeared to be a very small minority. The Bajoran heart was mirrored along a horizontal axis, unlike the Human heart, which is mirrored along a vertical axis. A puncture in the lower ventricle of the heart would cause instantaneous death. Bajoran women gestated for only five months, forming an intricate network of blood vessels between the mother and the fetus. During the pregnancy, Bajoran women were frequently afflicted by bouts of uncontrollable sneezing. Bajorans had a lifespan of at least 100 years; as arbiter Els Renora stated her age to be such, and looked and acted as a healthy 21st century human in her seventies. Given her apparent good health, it is quite possible they lived even longer. Birth and Death The traditional Bajoran birthing ceremony is attended by the woman's family and a midwife. The objective of the ritual is to induce complete relaxation through a combination of breathing exercises, rhythmic percussion music and incense, allowing the woman to give birth without pain. However, the birth must take place in a certain period of time, or the level of endorphin's within the mother's system will build to toxic levels. Bajorans require five months to gestate. When the child is born, he or she is greeted with the following words: "Awake child, we await you with love and welcome you into the world." The Bajorans generally bury their deceased in graves marked with a decorated arch. Bajoran funeral rites can be quite elaborate; for example, the Bajoran death chant is over two hours long. However, the preservation of the body itself is not of particular significance to the Bajorans, who believe that after death a person's pagh joins the Prophets in the Celestial Temple, leaving only an empty shell. To mourn the death of a loved one, Bajorans light duranja lamps. Religion The Bajorans believe in Gods called "The Prophets" and their demonic counter parts "Pah-Wraiths." Residing in the Celestial temple or wormhole, they have been worshiped as deities for over 30, 000 years. More information can be found about the Prophets and the Celestial Temple via the links in the sidebar. A fringe religion on Cardassian Prime was started by the Bajorans called the Hebitian Religion. Some Bajorans continue to practice to this day, however rare. They have a religious leader named the Kai as well as other servants like priests named Vedeks (which can be male or female); as well as monks who are celibate. A list of their spiritual leaders includes Opaka Sulan (Unknown - 2371); Winn Adami (2371 - 2375); Pashu Eisha (2375-2382); Nerel (2382 - Current CP); Solis Brin (2385-2399 FP Only) and Nerel (2399 - 2404). In 2404, after the death of Kai Nerel from the thalaron radiation attacks, former Kai Okapa came back and changed the religion institution by taking more power away from the Kai and giving it back to the Vedek Assembly. Now, the Kai only stands as a figure head with little true power. Other Links: *The Guide *The Speaker *New Emissary *Red Wormhole *Orbs of the Prophets Wedding Traditions Unlike that of the Terran tradition, rings are not normally given as a sign of bethrothal. In lieu of a ring, Bajoran males or females exchange bracelets to signify they are unavailable. There is no dowry system in place and divorce is common within the species. The colour of the traditional wedding dress is white. Differing from many other cultures, Bajorans take on the females family name. Bajorans are monogamous. Academics Based on a trimestered system, Bajoran education facilities run all the time, however the students are only required to have two trimesters a year of education effectively allowing them the choice of when to have their holiday time. If they wish to graduate early, they may go to school for all three and graduate in 2.5 years in lieu of four. The first trimester runs from January to April; the second trimester from May to August; and the third trimester from September to December. Since the Bajorans joined the Federation, their Academy criteria would be the same as Federation standard which can be found at Academic Calendars. The main University is located in Ashala, the capital and is named The University of Bajor. Entertainment Aside from the entertainment on Deep Space Nine, which orbits the planet, there are several establishments on Bajor that provide entertainment or dining experiences. Referenced restaurants include Daja, Yamato and Munaziki's. Spring ball is a common sport that is played on Bajor. Geography Several geographical locations are often referenced in this group including: *Ashalla - The capital of Bajor. *Hathon - Farming community that was densely populated with Cardassians during the Occupation. *Hadrikpool - Main city of ancient Bajor located on the "Belt of the World." *Lasuma - Famous for it's grains and farming. *Lobring - A city famous for the "Burning of Lobring" 3000 years into the past. *Lonar - Northern costal village once the site of a Rokai sanctuary. *Kendra Valley - A large center during the Occupation, Emissary Sisko once owned land here. *Dakora Province - Region Shri is from. *Dahkur Hills - Also called "Hills of Dahkur Province", they consist of a mountain range including; *Kola Mountain - Main sight in Dahkur Province where resistance members resided. *Musilla - An eastern coastal city. *Tanis Canyon - Small area used for farming communities. *Perikian Peninsula - Largest peninsula on Bajor. *North-West Penninsula - One of the furthest communities to the North of Ashalla. *Lake Gaetri - Place Isaac Hammond planned on living around. *Rentarin Mountains - Place where several ancient artefacts were found. Category:Species Information